All the Cousins
by theletterj
Summary: A Next Gen fic taking place right after the epilogue and telling the story of all the cousins at Hogwarts. Longer summary inside. Rated T for possible language and slight sexuality in future chapters.
1. Intro

Hello there FanFiction community! Surprisingly enough, this is NOT the first chapter of _And All the Cousins. _This an extended summary! Don't worry, the first chapter should be right there. Yes, just click on the "Next" button to skip straight to the first chapter. BUT I did put this here for a reason. I'd suggest you read it.

First of all, yes, my title is a pun of sorts on the phrase "all the colors". Mainly because the Finn Brother's are stuck in my head. Look them up if you don't know them.

Second of all, I need to explain about the story. It takes place right after the 19 years later section of Deathly Hallows. Each chapter will focus on all they Weasley-Potter cousins/siblings in one grade. Meaning that the first chapter will be all about Victoire, the only seventh year. The next chapter will be about Dominique and Molly, the sixth years. And so on. After seven chapters, we'll go back to Victoire.

Here are the ages and houses:

Victoire: 17, Gryffindor

Dominique: 16, Gryffindor

Louis: 14, Hufflepuff

Molly: 16, Hufflepuff

Lucy: 15, Ravenclaw

Fred II: 13, Gryffindor

Roxanne: 13, Gryffindor

Rose: 11, not yet sorted

Hugo: 10, not yet sorted

James: 13, Gryffindor

Albus: 11, not yet sorted

Lily: 10, not yet sorted

Lily and Hugo will not be in this story, except maybe brief appearances over the holidays because they're not at Hogwarts yet.

Also, as you can see, no Weasley-Potter is in Slytherin. I assumed this must be true, because otherwise Albus wouldn't be so worried about being sorted into Slytherin.

DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT (I can not emphasize this enough) expect frequent or regular updates. I will TRY to update once a week, but long chapters are a lot of work and I won't have internet connection for a portion of the summer. So if you require frequent updates, leave now.

That is all. Enjoy!

-J


	2. Victoire

Victoire dragged both her trunk and her brother's trunk down the train corridor. She glanced into every compartment, looking for a place for Louis to sit.

"Vic, I can carry my own trunk, really," Louis said, trailing behind her.

Victoire twisted halfway around without stopping. "It's okay Louis," she said with a half smile. "I've got it."

She found Louis an empty compartment and helped him put his trunk away. This was usually her parents' responsibility, but they hadn't come to the station this time. Victoire was of age now, so she had Apparated her brother, her sister, and all their things to the station. Her parents had said good-bye at the house. Separately, of course. They never did anything together anymore.

The door to the compartment a few feet in front of her slid open, and Annabel poked her head out the door. Annabel was easily Victoire's best friend. Aside from Teddy, of course. But Teddy didn't really count as a _friend_ now anyway. Just the thought brought a smile to Victoire's lips.

"Down here Vic!" Annabel called cheerily. Victoire was barely through the door when Annabel started talking.

"You and Teddy! Ohmygod, tell me everything! This is great, right? You've wanted this for so long! Is he really romantic? I've always thought he'd be a really romantic boyfriend. I mean, Hufflepuffs aren't exactly known for romance, but still… What're you going to do while you're at Hogwarts and he's not. You won't break up will you? Oh! I can help sneak him into the castle. And…"

"Annabel," Victoire interrupted. "Stop. Breathe." Annabel obeyed.

"You already know everything," Victoire continued. "If you've been reading my letters. Basically, at Uncle Harry's birthday party, we were sitting under the big tree, just talking, and he told me that he'd wanted to ask me out for years. So we went on a couple of dates together, and, yeah, it was really romantic. We haven't told anyone we're seeing each other though. Although everyone probably knows by now because James interrupted us snogging earlier."

Annabel burst out laughing. "Of course he did! That is just so, _James_." Annabel had always found James the most amusing of the Weasley-Potter cousins.

"We're not breaking up for the school year," said Victoire in attempt to forget that particular moment. "We're going to meet up on all the Hogsmeade weekends and I'll see him during the holidays when I go home. But we are **not** sneaking him into the castle.

"No," she said firmly, seeing the look on her friend's face. "Teddy and I agreed. This will be a healthy, adult, relationship, not something that gets two dumb teenagers into trouble. Besides, you know my cousins would find out, and then word would get back to my parents, and I'd be in big trouble. If they decided they even cared enough to punish me."

Annabel put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Vic. How are they doing?"

"Not good," Victoire replied miserably. "They fight all the time. They think we don't know, but of course we do. Louis is even quieter than usual, and Dom…"

Victoire was cut off by the compartment door sliding open.

"Hey girls!" Patsy climbed into the compartment, followed by Dan and Owen. "Sorry, is there room for all of us?"

Victoire nodded, shifting over slightly to make more room. Dan, Owen, and Patsy were all seventh year Gryffindors like Victoire and Annabel. Vic was friendly with them, but not enough to talk about her family issues in front of them. Instead, she smiled and said, "Would anyone like some Pumpkin Pasties?"

**A/N: Please review! And feel free to point out errors; I'd love to correct them. :)**


End file.
